found you
by wolf-of-death-Hanone
Summary: a SasuHina fic, theres romance between them but somthing happens...
1. training

Found you ch 1

Hinata was panting heavily now, her long-midnight blue hair tumbled over her shoulders. She gave a battle cry and ran at her opponent, Neji, he moved aside, also panting heavily, they continued for a while until Hinata collapsed to the ground, too tired to move. Neji also collapsed, grateful for a rest from training, Hinata-sama, no, more. He gasped between breaths, he was slowly recovering, as usual, and he was the first one and started collecting the weapons that were dotted around the place.

Finally Hinata recovered enough to walk; she retrieved her weapons from her cousin. She scanned the area and damage that they had done.

Um maybe we should train some where else Neji-nii-san. Hinata said softly, over the years her stuttering has disappeared unlike her twiddling habit when she got nervous, that had still stayed.

Yeh I think you re right Hinata-sama, Neji agreed. They started to head back to the Hyuuga compound in silence, it lasted for a while when they heard a familiar voice, Hay! Wait up you two! A blond boy came running towards them. Naruto-kun, Hinata whispered her face Redding as he came closer to her and her cousin.

Hay Naruto-san, Neji replied bored continuing to walk home so that Hinata had to jog to catch up again. So um...Naruto what you doing out here? Hinata asked

Oh. I was training and was on my way back home when I saw you two so I thought that we could walk back together Naruto said grinning stupidly Hinata could feel herself burning up which was noticed by Neji

Um Naruto we re meeting up wiv lord Hiashi and well he doesn t like you Naruto. Neji said not looking at Naruto, Hinata nodded in agreement then looked at Naruto s reaction, he merely nodded and grinned his trademark grin and waved them good bye and was gone. Thank you Neji-nii-san. Hinata whispered Neji merely nodded that he had heard and continued walking in silence.

---At the Hyuuga compound---

At home Hinata did her usual routine, have a shower, clean her ninja equipment then started 2 make dinner 4 her, her sister, her father and Neji. That night went quite well since most nights her father (Hiashi) would ask if she stayed out of everyone s way and was still pathetic as she always was, Neji always had great difficulty at staying quiet when his uncle said this but somehow he managed it, but tonight he was happy and said none of these things and the night was quit pleasant.

That night Hinata slept peacefully, she had no idea why her father was so happy but it was sure as hell a lot better than being shouted at or her father asking if she was still a failure. Neji has tried making her see that her father really loved her but no matter what Hinata could never believe it. Jest as Hinata was starting to relax she heard a noise outside her house, near the front of it. She felt panic rising but she forced herself too stay calm and take a few deep breaths, its proberly nothing Hinata jest a squirrel, yeh a squirrel that goes ouch and watch it Hinata quietly got up and put on some cloths from her wardrobe and made her way the front of the house all the while staying absolutely quiet as too not wake anyone up. 


	2. gone

Outside was cold and the air was biting at any possible exposed skin, while Hinata covered her chakra as much as possible to make sure that no one could follow her. She jumped into the trees and as soon as she was at a good distance from the manor she activated her Byakugan and looked around for any chakra signals. After a quick glance over the area she noticed a familiar presence, but couldn't quite place her finger as to where she had felt the chakra before.

She followed the trail and when she came near some bushes, she hid behind them and peeked out of them. Her eyes widened at what she was seeing in front of her; the famous Uchiha Sasuke. The traitor that was the cause of Sakura and Naruto's misery.

Hinata glared at him and went to turn around when she felt a hand cover her mouth; to prevent her from screaming. She heard a soft chuckle before she felt a hand hit her neck and her world went dark.

-------------------------------Neji in the manor------------------------------------

Neji woke up with a feeling that something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was. Activating the Byakugan, Neji looked around for any signs of something out of place. He suddenly froze; where was Hinata?! He wildly looked around for her and when he got a small scent of her chakra, he got up and followed it.  
He eventually came to a clearing and sensed his cousin s chakra mixed with others, and one in particular was strangely familiar to him.

He shook his head in annoyance, there was no time to dwell on things; he had to speak to Hiashi quick and they had to find Hinata before the secret of the Hyuuga's became known.

Neji ran quickly back towards the manor, into Hiashi's room to alert him of his daughters absence.  
---------------------------------some distant place-------------------

Hinata groaned as she rubbed her head and sat up. The room she was in was dim lighted and it took a while for her to adjust to the light, which was only a candle on her right. Looking around she could make out a simple bed, bed-side table and a wardrobe, the room it self was small.

Hinata stood up and went over to the door opposite to her and tried to turn the knob. No luck. It was locked so that she couldn't get out. She sighed and activated her Byakugan and looked around her, she could pick out a few people moving around and she managed to pick out the Uchiha amongst them.

She glared in his direction before noticing that he was heading towards her and he was with someone taller and a lot more chakra, the taller one scared her greatly.

She quickly deactivated her Byakugan and went into a corner just as she heard the door getting unlocked; the Uchiha and the other person came in. Hinata backed into the wall behind her and stared with fear-filled eyes at the taller male next to Sasuke. It was Konoha's greatest enemy...Orochimaru... 


	3. sasuke

iHinata backed into the wall behind her and stared with fear-filled eyes at the taller male next to Sasuke. It was Konoha's greatest enemy...Orochimaru.../i

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata watched, unable to move from fright as Orochimaru came towords her lowly wiv a smirk on his face. His eyes held promise of pain.

"Well well...wat a nice catch i must say!" his eyes roamed over her making her shiver in fear. The shiver didn't go unnoticed by the snake, if anything, it made his smirk grow wider. Behind Orochimaru, Sasuke watched silently, observing Hinata's reaction to everything and making sure that she tried anything.

Orochimaru bent down to her height and gazed into her eyes. Hinata looked away only to hav it forced to look at Orochimaru again. After a few seconds observin her he nodded in satisfactory and turned to Sasuke, " take our little friend to Kabuto to be examined more closely please Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke nodded but it was obvious to Hinata that he didnt like the snake anymore than she did. i Then why does he stay here?/i she thought to her self.

Orochimaru walked out lookin very pleased, leavin the two teenagers alone together. Sasuke turned his back on her, " follow me and don't try anything funy or i wont hesitate to hurt you." his words were cold and hard, makin Hinata scared. She followed him but kept her distance in case she found an openin anywere.

Sasuke lead her through a maze of halls and doors, Hinata soon became ery lost and knew she had no chance of escapin this place. They soon stopped infront of a door wiv a medic symbol on it. Wiv out knockin Sasuke entered, Hinata followed and looked around the room.

The room was white with a cabinet against one wall a table/bed was on the other and at the far end was a desk, which a man was hunched over writing somthin down onto paper. The man turned his head slightly towords them, "Sasuke, didnt i tell you to knock?" Sasuke ignored this, " Orochimaru-sama told me to tell you to examine the Hyuuga" the man stoped wat he was doi to get up and look at them. Hinata saw that he had silber hair up in a ponytail and wore glasses, if she remembered correctly she saw him at her cunin exams.

His eyes lit up at seeing Hinata and he mentioned her to sit on the table, Hinata was about to refuse and tell him to screw himself til she saw Sasuke activated his sharingan and thought the better of it and sat on the table. Kabuto came over and got som chakara to his palm and moved it ober her eyes, all the while Sasuke watched like a harwk darein her to move and fight.

After a afew seconds of the occasinol facinated word from Kabuto and eye blinding light it was all over. Kabuto went over to his desk and jotted down some notes of his observation and told them that they could go now. Sasuke lead the way and lead her bak through the ladybrith of halls and doors and finally got bak to her room wiv out ayin a word to eat other. There was an awrkard silence between them wen Sasuke turned away suddenly, "go in but dont try runnin away or i will hurt you." wiv that he pushed her in and locked the door beforer walkin away.

Hinata looked around her cell like room and noticed that som food was put there and her bed made for her. She wondered who could of made it but couldnt think of anyone. She sighed and sat on her bed nibblin on her food as she thought of her home and family. The more she thought about it the more she realized that no one would actually care and was saddened by this, wat hurt her that most was that her love of her life wouldnt even care about her goin missin either.

After eatin a bit she lead down and cried her slef to sleep, all the while Sasuke was outside listin to her cries. 


	4. the dream

Hinata looked around her, darkness, nothing. She headed in a random direction, hoping go find something, anything! Not long after walking she started to hear whispering, she tried to listing to the voices, it didn't take long to realize what the voices were saying.

Hinata's eyes widened as the voices got louder, their words ringing in her ears. She started to panic and covered her ears, but nothing she did could keep the voices out of her head.

She was running now, trying to desperately get away from the words that were now being screamed at her. While running she forgot to look ahead and so, she didn't see a giant pair of hands coming down picking her up and shaking her, she started to scream.

The sound of palm slapping cheeks emitted out of the darkness of Hinata's 'room'. The said Hyuuga opened her eyes in shock and put a hand to her cheek which was now red. In front of her was Sasuke Uchiha. He was holding her shoulders and his eyes showed concern but it was gone just as quickly as it came. Hinata wondered if she had even saw it.

It was then that she noticed that a warm lquid was running down her cheeks. Then it hit her that she was crying. She buried her face in her hands as Ssuke wrapped his arms around the pale-eyed princess, holding her tight.

It had all been a dream, just a dream she thought to her self. After she had calmed down she pulled away from Sasuke embarrassed that she had shown such weakness in front of him.

Sasuke turned around and picked up a bowl of soup and gave it to Hinata. "Here, eat, we have to see Kabuto in a minuet and then Orochimaru-sama wants me to train you a bit." With that said he stood up and walked over to a wall to lean against. Not a word was said for the next 3 minuets as Hinata ate.

When she had finished, Sasuke took her bowl and put it through a small vent in a room and lead her back to Kabuto's 'medical office'. They found him bent over his paper work again, he appeared to be reading some documents.

Sasuke rammed the door into the wall, effectively catching the medic nins attention. Kabuto got up and smiled at them a bit to cheerfully that didn't the the surroundings. Despite the situation, Hinata felt safe being near Sasuke, maybe it was because they knew each other as kids or maybe it was the moment they shared a few minuets ago in her 'room'.

The same happened as the day before, Kabuto examined, Sasuke watched. Once over Hinata got up and followed Sasuke out and down more halls. On the way they met a girl, she had pink/red hair and was playing with tunes on her flute. Hinata listened in awe, the girl was amazing, Hinata had always loved to play instruments but had never got the chance to.

As they went past the girl stopped playing, "hay shit head, who's the big chested lady?" Sasuke ignored the insult and turned to her, " this is Hinata Tayuya, now if you don't mind i have to train with her.." with that Sasuke walked past with Hinata following after, red from the girl's, Tayuya comment. Tayuya flipped Sasuke the finger before going back to her flute.

They finally made it out side and Sasuke walked to one end of their 'training area' and took of his shirt (or what ever its called that he wears in the shippuden) Hinata blushed and turned away and tried to stop the blush that was slowly spreading. Sasuke noticed this and smirked. "Whats wrong hime?" Hinata blush deepened at this and this made Sasuke chuckle before running at her with his blade.

(ill skip this scene since im bad with these scenes)

Sasuke pinned Hinata under him smirking down at her, Hinata glared back at him. " .." Sasuke smirk widened and got off, behind them came clapping as Orochimaru walked out from behind some rocks. "Excellent, very entertaining..." his tongue flicked out making Hinata shiver slightly. Sasuke bowed to him before speaking, "She's strong Orochimaru-sama.." Orochimaru's eyes lit up as he gazed at the Hyuuga.

",mmmmmmm..maybe she can be useful to us...." Sasuke and Hinata ddin't like the look in Orochimaru's eyes.... 


	5. getting closer

The last few days have been the same for Hinata, have the same nightmare, wake up with Sasuke there,eat soup, see Kabuto and train with Sasuke a bit. She liked Sasuke, he had opened up to her more, he would share stories with her. She felt like a traitor but Kabuto had recently found out the secreats of the Byakugan and disabled hers, wasn't that already treachery?

She sighed and looked yp at the ceiling. She couldn't go home, she would either get killed or hanished and she didn't like the idea of running for the rest of her life so she stayed. Lately she had developed feelings for Sasuke but didn't know if he liked her back, she had become good friends with Tyauya as well.

Then there was Ororchimaru, she shuddered at the thought of him, she found him creepy from his eyes to his toungue. She got up and walked to her door and left her room. In the time here Orochimaru considered her to no more be a threat and let her wonder as long as she stayed within the walls of the base.

She walked down the corridors hopeing that Sasuke was free so that she traion a bit, another good thing was that she had lernt were all the immportant places were such as the bathroom and kitchen etc.

She turned the corner and almost bumped into Sakon, she personally didn't got a long with him but she still smiled slightly and tried to go around him when he stuck his arm out and around her waist. "Hay hime" he whispered in her ear suducivly. Hinata froze for a second but that was more than enough time for him to pin her against the wall.

Hinata struggled ro break free out of his grip but it seemed he was that little bit stronger than her. Sakon chuckled and dipped his head to kiss her when a hand fell onto his shoulder making him stop and turn around.

"What do you think your doing?" Sasuke asked, his voice as cold as steel, his eyes glearing daggers at Sakon. Sakon stuttered and tried to come up eith something to say but was thrown aside harshly as Sasuke took Hinata's hand and walked down the corrior towards his room if she remembered correctly.

Once in his room, Sasuke locked the door and spun around to face the Hyuuga. Hinata gulped at his eyes which currently had the Sharingan activated in. She wanted to look away but couldn't, she was captivated by his eyes.

"You ok?" his voice brought her back and she was able to look away again. "Yes, thank you..." she shyly said as she looked around his room. She had never in here before. It was dark like most of the rooms and was only lit by candles, his bed was simple with a bedside table, a wordrobe opposite and a mirror next to the door. Sasuke watched her look around, his eyes following her movements.

His eyes got drawn to her hips and chest area, oh how he wanted to fell her skin, kiss her full lips. He shook his head,get a grip! he shouldn't be thinking about her like this and yet, he couldn't stop himself. Over the timehe got to know her, he found himself getting drawn to her, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Looking for something?" he asked, he smirked as he saw her blush and look at the ground, "I..I was wondering if you would like to train a bit?" Hinata looked up at Sasuke waiting for his answer. "sure, what on? everything?" "Tiajustu is ok for now," Sasuke nodded and lead the way to the training area.

Sasuke stood opposite Hinata ans watched her activate her Byakugan and got into their stances. They both waited for the to make the first move, Sasuke could be patient Hinata out did him by far, he knew this and tried to come up with a stratergy to beat her.

What is he thinking? Hinata thought as she studied his chakara flow, it was strange but not at full strength, he must of used some before meeting her. As she watched she noticed him go into deep thought, he was making a plan! Normally she would wait for him to move but not today, she gathered chakara to her palm and ran at him catching him off gaurd.

Using her gentle fist style, she aimed for Sasuke's chakara points, just before she was about to land a blow he was suddenly gone. Hinata blinked and frantically looked around for him when kunai's were hurld at her. She dogded easily and smirked as Sasuke came back into view again.

"Not good enough Hinata," Sasuke smirked and Hinata gave a confused look as she was suddenly pinned to a poll by wires. How could she be so stupid! She glared at him and if looks could kill he would of died 3 times over, of all the spars they've had, she hadn't won once. Not once. "I hate you..." oh yeah real mature Hinata! Hinata mentally slapped her self for acting like a child. Sasuke chuckled at her and realeased her smirking.

"You like me really, it's not my fualt I'm faster Hina-chan" he cooed as she playfully pounched him in the arm. They turned to go back 'inside' to eat but were stopped by Kabuto who had his forever cocky grin on. "Orochimaru wishes to see Hinata" he simply said and started to walk expecting Hinata to follow.

Sasuke glanced at Hinata thoughtfully, concern was clear in his eyes, but Hinata didn't see the look. She gulped and started to follow, totally unaware of Sasuke's gaze following her, a frown on his face. 


	6. distroyed love

Hinata wonderd what Orochimaru wanted her for, nothing camr to mind except to probably train her personaly but she thought that would be really unlikly. The nearer they got to Orochimaru's room Hinata noticed taht the halls, if posible, got darker and soon it was almost impossible to see when kabuto used his chakara to make light to see. He paused for a second looked around before continueing on til they reached a door that had a patern of snakes on the front. Kabuto knocked once and listined for a quiet approval to enter that Hinata almost missed herself.

Hinata looked around the room weary of what was around her, a few snakes twirled around poles and other objects hissing at them as they went passed. Hinata tried to keep as close as she could to Kabuto with out him knowing that shes was afraid of snakes, she wouldn't admit that to a enamy no matter the situation.

As they came forward Orochimaru's eyes danced over Hinata's body hungrily taking in her apprence as if she would go any miniuet, Hinata gulped as quietly as she could and tried to keep her face blank despite the fear she was feeling inside. Her mind screamed and flashed red lights at her, somthing was bad, she could feel it. She felt a shiver pass down her spine; this wasn't good.

"You may go now Kabuto..." Kabuto nodded bowed and left must to Hinata's discomfort.

"Sit, i need to talk to you..." Hinata would of roled her eyes at this if she wasn't busy trying to come up with a way to kill the snake if he came to close without using her Byuakugan. Orochimaru patted the space next to him which Hinata took hesitently and slowly looked up at his face, his eyes read danger all around. They sat in silence for a while as Orochimaru's eyes flicked over her body, he seemed to be in deep thought when a creepy smile that screamed danger slowy grew on his face.

Hinata shifted in her seat and tried to edge away as his hand came up to her face, he backed her up til she couldn't move no more and went to bite her neck when a kunai slammed into his side.

"Stay away from her!" hinata wipped her head to the source of the voice and saw Sasuke srood there glarin at the snake. Hinata had never been so happy to see any one this much before in her life, she literly flew over to Sasuke and hugged and felt him hug her back, hard.

"I'm sorry i should of came earilier..." Sasuke mumbled in her ear and Hinata shushed him, it wasn't his fault. "You couldn't of known he was going to do-" "Sssasuke..." a low dangerous voice came from behind Hinata. Hinata fely Sasuke's arms tighten around her as he bent down to whisper in her ear. "Run and don't look back..." Hinata didn't have time to ask him what he meant as she was pushed out through the door roughtly by him and the door was slammed, not long after she heard the sounds of fighting on the other side.

Hinata turned around and dashed through the darkness of the corridors. In her hurry she ran into the walls that seemed to never end endlesly and knew she was going to get a lot of bruises if she made it out alive. i No stop thinking like that/i Hinata scroled her self as she tried to find her way through the blankness that seemed to go around the whole world. In her panic she forgot to activate her byakuugan and so couldn't see at all.

She stopped running to breath and noticed that she couldn't hear the fighting or anyother noise any more. It was then she remembered her Byakuugan but thought that it would be best not to use it and put her hand s infront of herself to feel for anything infront of her self. She carried on for ten more minuets when she heard foot tseps and stopped and listined.

She dared not to move one muscle incase it was Orochimaru that was near by or even Kabuto, no matter how much he calmed her he was still bad news. Hinata tried to quieten her breathing when she saw a bright light in font of her a little away from her. Hinata wondered if she should go towards the light or away from it, it could be the way out she argued with herself. She sighed and thought about the risks of this. She decided that she would risk it and go near the light.

She started to walk towards at the light and no matter how long she walked for it never seemed to get closer, after a while anouther light appared next to the first one and after then it seemed to race towards her. This frightened her and she turned around to run away from the light, she ran as fast as she could in to the darkness. But no matter how fast she was the 'light' caught up and she felt something grab the back of her jacket yanking her back.

Hinata's head conected with somthing hard but warm and felt something wrap around her, stopping any movement. "Where do you think your going?" that voice! so low and dangerous sounding, and a hiss in it like a snake. Hinata opened her eyes and looked up in to Orochimaru's golden eyes which sent shivers down her spine. She resisted the urge to scream as he dragged her in a direction, as he was dragging her they came to a slightly beter lit corridor and she saw Sasuke on the floor, covered in blood.

She stared in shock and pain at her best friend which she had recently made and probable knew her better than anyone else apart from her sensai on the floor unmoving. She felt tears fall down her face, he risked his life for her to excape and all for nothing, here she was caught again. Memories of her father calling her weak and pathetic rushed to her mind as she thought on those days bitterly, he was right she was weak and pathetic. She went limp, as she was dragged when she remembered some of Sasuke's words to her.

b Flash back/b  
iRemember this, your no failure Hinata, your just kind and caring, your strong Hinata as long as you believe you are, don't let anyone get you down. I bet if you tried you would be stronger than Sakura. /i

She narrowed her eyes, if Sasuke was here he wouldn't let himself be dragged away and sit on his sorry ass! No he would do something about it! Hinata gathereed chakara all around her body and opened her chakara points. Trying to stay as still as possible without causing suspition in Orochimaru. She stayed still for a second before acivating her byakuugan, Orochimaru was so focused on getting somewhere that he didn't hear her mutter and suddenly felt a sharpe pain in his chest and his world soon fell into darkness. The last thing he heared was, "Thats for Sasuke you bastard..."

Hinata looked at Orochimaru's body a while longer before turning her head slowly to look at Sasuke and walked over slowly, she knelt down by his body and cried. While she was crying she felt a hand touch her face and opened her eyes to see Sasuke look up at her his eyes half closed and smiling at her slightly. Hinata couldn't believe it! he was alive! "Sasuke!" "Lets get out of here...." Hinata nodded and helped him up and followed his directions to get out.

Outside was sunny and hot, Hinata smiled at the sun,glade to see it again. She placed Sasuke on the ground and they both layed down to look at teh clouds. "I..love you...Hinata.." Hinata blinked and turned to Sasuke in surprised. He smiled at her before kissing her and layed back down closing his eyes. "Sasuke?..Sasuke!" She shook him but got no response. She stared at his body tears falling down like waterfalls. She yelled in frustration as Anbu black ops nija arrived at the scene wondering what had happened. 


	7. repairing an broken heart

Hinata stood there in the rain getting soaked, crying silently as she looked at the grave infront of her. The rain poured out of the sky like it was crying itself at the loss of the great prodity uchiha. Hinata stood there with her cousin, Neji a little bit behind her also looking at the grave of the person that tried to save his cousin from the great enamy of Konoha.

Hinata bent down to place some flowers by the tomb stoneand stayed in the postion for a while thinking of the great Uchiha that had once had her heart. She put her hand onto the grave stone and sobbed quietly, she felt a soft but firm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Neji standing there and hugged him crying into his chest. He held her tightly and tried to sooth her as best as he could.

With one last glance at Sasuke's resting place she and Neji left to go home which was sepearte from the Hyuuga compound now, since she had come back her father had refused to take her back in for falling in lovbe with the Uchiha and so Neji and her moved out. The grey sky overhead continued it's mourning as they walked home both nither saying a word.

Neji hoped that some will be able to lift his dear cousin up into better spirts, he hated to see her like this, its pained him to see her like it. He unlocked the door to there house and walked in and got two towels for them to dry off. Hinata half dried herself as she drew into herself and stared at the floor a few stray tears making there way out, falling down her cheeks. Neji looked ather sadly when he noticed the time, he had to meet up with his team for a mission!

"Hinata...i ur..have to go now you know for a mission i'll be back later ok? try and get out a bit?" he sugested to her but got no response from her and gave up. He walked into his room and changed before going back to see if she would response but she didn't and just put some money onto a table for her and lefted after kising her on the forehead.

Hinata stayed like that not moving for a while before glancing at the money on the table then looking away, going out seemed to be a good idea actually, it had stopped raining so she wouldn't get wet again. She picked up the money and dried off any water left on her and went out. She thought of were to go as she walked down the streets and soon came by a cafe and noticed that she was indeed hungry and a bit thirsty and so went in and ordered before finding a table to go to.

She ot a table by the window and sat down looking out of it as the sun came out, the puddles all glisned in the glare of the sun as people went throught them to where ever they were going. Her order came and she ate slowly as she kept gazing out of the window thinking of Sasuke, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it.

She was so into looking out the wiondow taht she didn't notice the guy who was stood net to her and was trying to get her attention. After failing for the 10th time he decided to tapped her on the shoulder, she spun around suddenly surprised to see the brother of Sasuke infront of her smiling slightly. "May i sit here?" she nodded slowly watching the outside again.

Awrkard silence fell over them, Itachi was the one to break it, "I heard you and my brother...were in love ....it's a shame he died...i'm sorry for your loss..." Hinata looked down at her hands sadly nodding and mutering thanks under her breath. "Want to go for a walk?" he suggested and Hinata agreed and soon they were walking through the park, Itachi saw an icecream stand and thought that meybe icecream would cheer her up a but and told her to wait for him and went.

Hinata sighed and watched some ducks glide across the lake with there ducklings behind. She was daydreaming so much that she again didn'tnotice Itachi standing there with strawberry icecream held towards her, "Hinata.." Hinata's attenion snapped to him and stared at the icecream dumbly for a while before taking it smiling for the first time in ages a little bit. "Thanks..."

Itachi smiled at her and ate his own one, he lead her to a bench to eat in silence. There was hardly anyone around which was just perfect for Itachi. Itachi's hand uncounsiously went onto Hinata's as they watched the ducks together enjoying each pothers company. 


End file.
